


...The Heart Grows Fonder

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Emotional, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang's girlfriend discovers Yeosang and Seonghwa at play. Seonghwa and Yeosang's relationship deepens. (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Simply Meant To Be [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	...The Heart Grows Fonder

As expected, nearly every single moment of their time after the holidays was taken up by their come back. Every single night that Yeosang’s head hit the pillow, he was exhausted. Wooyoung was even too tired to snore or he was too tired to notice his roommate’s quiet snoring. The time that he had been hoping for with Seonghwa was failing to materialize, even in the few hours here and there that they had free time, at least five of the other six guys monopolized Seonghwa’s time. While he appreciated the man was well loved by the other members, it did nothing for the jealousy that was gnawing away at him. 

The fact that his jealousy seemed to amuse Seonghwa also didn’t help. He couldn’t help remembering the last time he had let his jealousy get the better of him and the punishment that followed. It wasn’t often that he cursed how little time he had to himself but he certainly had been recently. It wasn’t just his time however, it was also Seonghwa’s time he wanted. 

Yeosang was staring pensively down into his cup of coffee when a thumb trailed down his spine to rest momentarily on his hip. He looked around and saw Seonghwa smiling at him. “Are you busy?” 

“No.” He answered more than a little afraid of getting his hopes up. 

“If you’re not busy, didn’t you say you had something you wanted to show me?” Seonghwa took a quick peek around and leaned in to whisper teasingly, “Do you have time to go to the hotel?”

Yeosang beamed a smile at his lover, “I’ve got something better.” 

“Better?” Seonghwa looked a little puzzled. 

“Let’s get out of here before someone else decides they need your shoulder to cry on.” Yeosang started to make his way to get his phone and jacket but Seonghwa pulled him back, closing the door to press a short but heated kiss to his lips. 

“You sound jealous…” He breathed against his lover’s lips. 

“I want to argue with you but I’m afraid if we wait too long someone will come looking for you, please? You can punish me for being demanding and impertinent all you want after we get out of here.” He grasped Seonghwa’s hand and pulled on it, trying to coax him toward the front door. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go then.” 

Yeosang was practically dragging Seonghwa by the time they got to the car. Once the doors were shut and the engine was started, he smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” 

Seonghwa laughed, “It’s okay. I guess I have been a little busy the last couple of weeks.” His expression softened and he lifted his hand to caress Yeosang’s cheek but stopped himself, looking back up to the house and shaking his head. “Let’s go.” 

Yeosang refused to tell Seonghwa where they were going, he only gave an enigmatic smile and a mysterious, “You’ll see.” 

The apartment was small but neat and clean and completely away from the house and anything to do with the guys or KQ. “What do you think?” 

He looked around appreciatively, “I wish I had thought of it. I’ll help you pay for it.” 

“No, it’s fine. My parents bought it for me when I said that I needed a place to escape to.” Now that they were there alone, he felt oddly… What was the word? Anxious? Definitely but also a little shy maybe? He had seen him bound, covered in sweat and cum. Seonghwa had seen him at his absolute worst and his absolute best, he knew almost everything about him. How could he possibly ever feel shy with him? That was when he realized that he was being watched. When he looked up, Seonghwa was watching him with a gentle and quietly contemplative expression. It was one he had seen before but it usually came when they were wrapped in each other’s arms … after. 

He couldn’t help himself, he reached up and touched the older man’s face almost as if he were in awe of him. How could one person be so beautiful? It wasn’t just what was on the outside but what was on the inside as well. He cared so much for all of them and did so much for everyone else, he just wanted to give him a little bit of what he did for him personally. He wanted… He wanted him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Seonghwa asked quietly. 

“I- I’m not sure. I’m trying to figure out why I feel like this, I guess.” Yeosang gave a little smile, feeling embarrassed. He looked away and back again. 

“God you’re adorable when you smile like that.” Seonghwa reached over and ran his hand over Yeosang’s soft blonde waves, combing his fingers through them. His fingers ran down the side of his neck, slipping behind to coax him forward and into a kiss. 

It might as well have been their first kiss and yet it was nothing at all like their first kiss. It was slow, soft and unspeakably gentle. Their arms stole around each other, their bodies moving together. Yeosang gasped and fought to catch his breath. With his eyes still closed, he felt his lover pull away a little but he could still feel his heat, the electricity of his presence. “Don’t stop.” 

Seonghwa smiled and closed the distance to lap at his lover’s lips, “Give me your tongue baby.” 

He whimpered and parted his lips, tongue flicking out to meet his lover’s as it pressed between lips, twining together with his. There was a slow burn gradually consuming him. It wasn’t the raging inferno that so often overwhelmed him when they were together. No, this was deeper, brighter, hotter, and far more insidious. It burned white hot behind his eyes and it threatened to burn him up until there was nothing left. There was an idea of why that might be and that word danced just out of his reach. No, he didn’t want to name it. If he named it, then it changed everything and he wasn’t ready for it to change. Instead he let the flames wash over him, wanting to be seared away.

Seonghwa cupped his cheek, searching his beautiful lover’s face, before he whispered, “What do you want?” 

“Destroy me.” Yeosang breathed with his eyes still closed. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Curious at the question, Yeosang’s eyes opened and were met with a burning intense gaze. “Yes… I want it all, everything from you.” 

“You keep saying that without really understanding what it means… or maybe you do.” Seonghwa stared at him, his expression unwavering. “Take off your clothes.” 

Seonghwa moved over to sit on the couch to watch as Yeosang hurriedly began to pull off his clothes. “Relax, we have all night. Take your time… show me.” 

Yeosang’s head snapped up, all night? They rarely got to spend the night together, a brilliant smile dawned. That didn’t make him want to move more slowly, on the contrary, he wanted to feel Seonghwa’s sweaty, naked skin pressed against him, he wanted to give himself to him entirely. He didn’t want to wait, it felt like he was wasting their precious time but he forced his hands to slow as he took off his clothes.  
Slowly, he crossed to where his lover sat. He sank down on his knees between Seonghwa’s legs. He hadn’t been given permission to do so but he wanted to touch him. With his eyes on him, looking for the smallest change of expression, he reached out and ran his hands over his thighs, feeling the taut muscle beneath his jeans. 

A little smile quirked Seonghwa’s lips. “You’ve gotten bolder.” 

Yeosang’s heart fell, had he gone too far? “I wanted to touch you. I’ve been wanting to touch you for what seems like years.” 

“Not just now, I mean over all.” 

“I’m sorry.” Yeosang dropped his head and his hands. 

Seonghwa leaned forward and caught Yeosang’s chin between his fingers, lifting his face. “Never apologize to me for what your heart wants. Never apologize for wanting me. I’ve given you every reason to think that it’s alright to touch me when you want to. If you want to touch me, you never need to question it. Just know, I will always do the same.”

“Now, what would you have done if you hadn’t thought I disapproved?” Seonghwa leaned back. 

It was so strange, he spent so long with his lady - never touching her without her permission, never making any sort of move without knowing it was her desire, it was so strange to be told he could reach for what he desired. There was a thrill as he reached back out to run his hands along his lover’s thighs, further up over his hard stomach. As he watched, he could see the hardening of Seonghwa’s cock beneath the thick material, his mouth watered.

Seonghwa watched as Yeosang touched him, almost shyly. With a look that said plainly, he wasn’t sure if he should be doing it or not, he began to unbutton his shirt. He rose up to drag his lips over the body he revealed. He dragged his tongue from his waistband up over his navel, over his ribs, his nipples which tightened at the attention. He wanted Yeosang to know his body as well or better than he knew his own. 

Yeosang reveled in the exploration he had always been denied in the past. He touched and tasted every inch of the man before him. The scent of him, the taste of him, the feeling of him, he took him in with all of his senses. He paid attention to each and every move and sound he made as he touched him - even to his fingertips which he kissed and suckled in turn. By the time he returned to the fastenings of Seonghwa’s still closed jeans, Yeosang was writhing against him. He had never known it could be so arousing to just explore the body he adored. With his eyes locked on his lover’s, he opened his jeans and worked them down his slender hips and discarded them with his underwear. For a moment, he just stared at his gorgeous cock. Slowly he nibbled his way up along the inside of his thigh, nuzzling his nose against his balls before trailing back down the other side. Not able to hold himself back any longer, he rose up and wrapped his lips around him. He moaned as his lips glided along his length. 

God, the taste of him, the smell of him, the feeling of the head of his cock against the back of his throat… It was going straight to his head. He felt almost drunk on Seonghwa and they had barely begun. 

Seonghwa’s hand settled in his hair, he felt the tug and then the tightening of his hand as he forced his head down. He choked as his lover’s cock battered its way into his throat. Tears welled up in his eyes as he fought to breathe between thrusts. Suddenly, Yeosang’s head was pulled up. Seonghwa was dripping with sweat, his face flushed as he panted, “Come here to me.”

Yeosang climbed up onto the couch, straddling Seonghwa’s lap. He couldn’t help wriggling a little as he felt the spit slicked cock between his legs. His entire body was alive with anticipation. It seemed as though it had been years since Seonghwa fucked him and he trembled with the need to feel him now. 

Seonghwa reached over to his jacket and pulled a small bottle out of the pocket. He slicked both himself and worked his slippery fingers into his lover’s hungry body. Each press of his fingers caused Yeosang to push back against them. By the time he finished, he was whimpering and seemingly desperate for his cock. “What do you want, baby?” 

“I want you to fuck me. I need your cock inside me.” There was a time he would have been embarrassed to say that but it seemed so long ago. Seonghwa liked to hear what he really desired, not just hollow words to suit, what he really wanted. What he wanted was Seonghwa and he was sure he would lose his mind if he didn’t fuck him soon. 

Seonghwa inhaled sharply between his clenched teeth, “I slide yourself onto me. I want to watch…” 

There was a small sound that caught his ear, he couldn’t quite work out what it was. It almost sounded like someone punching in their door code but he was more than a little distracted as he watched Yeosang slowly lowering himself onto his cock. This wasn’t one of the more usual positions for them and he was struggling but he was determined. He cried out and stopped for a moment before completing the motion and hilting his lover’s cock. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to catch his lips as Yeosang began to ride him. He leaned back a little so he could see his face when a movement caught his eye over Yeosang’s shoulder. He saw her then, standing in the entryway, Yeosang’s girlfriend. Their eyes met. She looked more than a little surprised at the scene she had stumbled upon but she also looked to be … aroused. He was relatively sure that she had no idea that her boyfriend was fucking him when she wasn’t around to watch. 

Instead of say something and draw Yeosang’s attention to her, he held her eye and smiled, daring her to say something. He knew she liked to watch, that was what brought them together in the first place. What was more, he wanted her to watch. He wanted her to see how different her boyfriend was with him. Yeosang whimpered his name, his eyes were closed, head thrown back as he rocked his hips. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

Yeosang’s heated gaze met his and he breathed, “Choke me.” 

He caught his lover’s lips and kissed him hungrily as he left Yeosang’s lady to watch or leave. He didn’t really care what she did at that moment. He had waited too long for this and he meant to have him. He reached up and wrapped his slender fingers around the other man’s throat and gently began to squeeze. 

He didn’t try to cut off his air, that could cause damage and the pressure required might bruise and he didn’t want him to have to explain and handprint around his throat. Instead, he pinched at the sides, slowing the blood flow to his brain. He watched his eyes carefully, they dilated. He released his hold and the blood surged, sending a rush. He left his hand around his throat, as he fucked up into him. “Do you want to cum for me baby?” 

Yeosang nodded, unable to give more than a strangled groan. “If you want me to.” 

Seonghwa shifted to wrap his fingers around the other man’s cock and began to stroke. 

He could barely think as Seonghwa’s fingers closed around him and deftly began to jerk him off. The fingers tightened again on his throat, the edges of his vision grew a little fuzzy, then there was a rush as blue lightning shot through him. The world fell into pieces as he came violently, it tortured him as he felt himself flipped onto his back, his lover moving over him as he hammered into him. It was seconds or an eternity, it felt both in equal measure, Seonghwa roared and slammed into him one final time before falling atop him.  
Yeosang reached up and ran his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, down over his face, tracing his thumb over his lips. “Seonghwa…” His voice was hoarse and more than a little raw as he breathed his lover’s name. “I-” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say and just shook his head. 

It seemed as though the other man understood just the same and smiled, giving him the softest kiss with a quiet moan. As always, he was praised, petted, and cared for. Through the thick haze that floated around him, he thought he heard the door open and close. He looked in the direction of the entryway and saw no evidence that what he heard was his front door. In the shower, tender hands bathed him and washed his hair. Soon he found himself tucked into the place he most wanted to be, Seonghwa’s strong arms in the bed he was sure they would spend many nights. “Mm, I wish we could always be together like this.” He was already drifting toward dreams and his words were barely more than a whisper. 

Seonghwa leaned to one side so he could see the beautiful man who he cared for more than any other. He looked so young and vulnerable that he wanted nothing more than to protect him from the world in that moment. He held him, gently laying a kiss to his brow. “I want the same thing…” 

There was a small sound, if it was meant to be words then they were lost as Yeosang slipped effortlessly into the embrace of sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man he adored. 

No matter what happened, someone was going to get hurt and he hated that. The fact that it might be him had occurred to him and honestly he knew that might happen when he realized he was developing feelings for Kang Yeosang but there was so much in their lives that was impermanent and he decided that come what may, he would take the happiness that he could. What he hadn’t expected was that Yeosang would fall in love with him in return. He was sure of it though he hadn’t said as much and in truth, he wasn’t sure he even understood the depth of his own feelings. The fact that he had been dating someone for at least two years hadn’t really entered into it. He had seen their relationship and he was convinced it wasn’t healthy but it wasn’t exactly his place to tell him so. That was something he had to figure out on his own. It was part of what made him decide to show him what being loved felt like. It was possible to have the pain he needed and the love his heart craved. It was possible to have himself as well, that was what had been lost. It was slow going but he was doing his best to show Yeosang that he could indeed have it all… with him. 

He glanced down at his lover’s sleeping face and smiled as he pouted and turned his face into Seonghwa’s shoulder. God he was cute when he slept. Whatever would happen, would happen. He only hoped that on the other side of it, Yeosang could have what he needed and could be truly happy. What would be perfect would be if he could find a little of that happiness for himself as well. He turned his head to rest his cheek atop Yeosang’s head and closed his eyes, only tomorrow would tell.


End file.
